TAWOG: ZeXal
by damntohell29
Summary: Human, anime versions of The Amazing World of Gumball take on the world of YU-GI-OH! ZeXal
1. Chapter 1

all gumball characters are humanized. This story takes place during zexal II

Chapter 1: the beginning.

The train from Elmore to heartland city had just pulled up at heartland station, and people were beginning to exit.

"So this is heartland city?" Gumball asked himself as he got off the train.

"Well better go find some people to dual" gumball said then headed off into heartland city. He was looking around checking out the sites. He had never seen so many people who cared about dueling.

"Wonder who I should dual firs-" gumball began but was cut off by a running kid bumping into him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" the kid said then helped gumball up.

"It's fine" gumball said then noticed a duel disk on the kids arm.

"So you're a duelist?" gumball asked.

"Yup, my name is Yuma Tsukumo" Yuma said introducing himself to gumball.

"Nice to meet you, I'm gumball Watterson" gumball said introducing himself to Yuma.

"Well gumball, want to duel?" Yuma asked.

"Sure" gumball said then a girl called Yuma's name.

"Yuma come on, were going to be late for the movies" tori said calling Yuma.

"Coming" Yuma said then turned to gumball.

"Guess we'll have to put our duel on hold" Yuma said then waved bye to gumball.

"Bye" gumball said waving back then heading in another direction. After gumball had walked into an alleyway, some stopped him.

"Hold it" a woman in a cloaked rope said.

"Who are you?" gumball asked. The cloaked woman then took off her cloak.

"Oh my god, Luna?" gumball asked surprised.

"Hey gumball" Luna said.

(A/N: this is the luna from the zexal manga and not from 5ds)

"So how's my old dueling student doing?" Luna asked.

"Good" gumball said.

"Have you improved any?" Luna asked.

"A whole lot" gumball said.

"Really, well let's see, bye dueling" Luna said.

"Okay then" gumball said then both him and Luna readied there duel disks and duel gazers.

"Let's duel" both said at the same time.

(Duel view)

Turn 1: Gumball

Gumball Normal Summon "Right-Hand Shark" (1500/?) in Attack Position. Then, he Special Summons "Left-Hand Shark" (1300/?) from his hand, also in Attack Position, as he controls a "Right-Hand Shark". Gumball Sets 1 card.

Turn 2: Luna

Luna activates the Field Spell Card "Level Denial", which prevents all monsters that have a Level from attacking. She Normal Summons "Moon Magician" (1800/?). Then, she Special Summons "Moon Gardna" (100/?) from her hand as Gumball controls two monsters. Luna overlays her two monsters to Xyz Summon "Kachi Kochi Dragon" (2100/1300) in Attack Position. Luna attacks and destroys "Right-Hand Shark" with "Kachi Kochi Dragon" (Gumball 4000 → 3400). She activates the effect of "Kachi Kochi Dragon", detaching an Overlay Unit to attack once again in a row, as it destroyed an opponent's monster. "Kachi Kochi Dragon" attacks and destroys "Left-Hand Shark" (Gumball 3400 → 2600). Luna Sets a card.

Turn 3: Gumball

Gumball Special Summons "Right-Hand Shark" from his Graveyard as he controls no monsters. Next, he Special Summons "Left-Hand Shark" from his Graveyard as he controls "Right-Hand Shark", increasing its Level by 1 via its other effect. Gumball overlays his two monsters to Xyz Summon "Bahamut Shark (2600/2100). He activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to Special Summon "Black Ray Lancer" (2100/600) from his Extra Deck. Finally, he activates the Spell Card "Chain Summon", which, as Gumball Xyz Summoned 2 Xyz Monsters this turn, Special Summons "Cat Shark" (500/?) from his Extra Deck. Gumball activates the spell card "Xyz Drop", attaching itself to "Cat Shark" as an Overlay Unit. Luna activates her face-down "Rank Drop" to destroy all monsters Gumball controls that have a Rank, but Gumball chains with "Seven Tools of the Bandit", paying 1000 Life Points to negate "Rank Drop" (Shark 2600 → 1600). He activates the effect of "Cat Shark", detaching an Overlay Unit to double the ATK of all Rank 4 or lower Xyz Monsters he controls until the End Phase ("Bahamut Shark" 2600 → 5200, "Black Ray Lancer" 2100 → 4200, "Cat Shark" 500 → 1000). Gumball attacks and destroys "Kachi Kochi Dragon" with "Bahamut Shark" and attacks directly with "Black Ray Lancer" and "Cat Shark" (Luna 4000 → 0).

"Wow, I'm impressed that you were able to xyz summon 3 xyz monsters in one turn" Luna said.

"Thanks" gumball said.

"Gumball, theres something I'd like to ask of you" Luna said.

"What?" gumball asked.

"Well first, do you know what a Number card is?" Luna asked.

To be continued…

P.S. the duel between gumball and luna is basted off of the duel luna and shark had in the manga.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what are numbers?" Gumball asked.

"Numbers are cards that shouldn't exist to begin with" Luna said.

"They have the power to give people amazing power, and can cause the extinction of all life as we know it" Luna said.

"So what do you need me for?" Gumball asked.

"I need you to help me find people who have number cards" Luna said then pulled something out of her pocket.

"Here use this" Luna said handing gumball a card.

"What is it?" gumball said then grabbed it.

"It's a number card" Luna said. Gumball then saw the blank card in front of him to take on a new kind of form.

Meanwhile

"Damn, Fender failed us, guess I have to find someone else to take on that Yuma brat" girag said.

(Now back with gumball)

"This can't be" Eviluder said about to lose the duel.

"I'm afraid it is, now nightmare shark finish him off" gumball said and his monster attacked and brought Eviluder's life points down to 0.

"Now for my prize" gumball said and took Eviluder's number card.

"Number 42: Starship Galaxy Tomahawk is now mine" gumball said then walked away.

(Back with Yuma)

"Hey astral, are you okay?" Yuma asked.

"Yes, it's just I fell something ominous is going to happen soon" astral said which worried Yuma.

(Back to gumball)

"Nightmare shark, attack now" gumball said and finished off Hishakaku. Gumball then took his Number 72: Line Monster Chariot Hisha.

"Well that was boring" gumball said then got a call on his d-gazer.

"yes Luna?" gumball asked.

"theirs another number holder i found for you" luna said.

"okay, send me the coordinates" gumball said

(with Yuma)

Yuma and his friends decided to check out a new restaurant that just opened.

"i heard the food here's great" casewell said.

"yeah, cant wait to eat it" Yuma said then noticed astral's glare.

"whats wrong astral?" Yuma asked.

"look" astral said pointing to a card in a frame on the wall. the card was a number card.

"a number" Yuma said then turned to the owner of the restaurant.

"is that your card?" Yuma asked.

"yes" the owner said.

"then i challenge you to a duel for your number card" Yuma said but then the owner got on his knees.

"please sir i beg of you to not take that card from me" the owner said.

"when i first opened my restaurant, the food i made tasted awful, but then this card came into my life, and all my food started tasting great. please dont take it" the owner begged.

"well astral?" Yuma asked.

"one number can wait" astral said.

"okay you can keep it for a little while longer" Yuma said.

"thank you" the owner said. after a while, the groups stomachs were full and they left.

"well that was a good day" the owner said then heard someone come into his shop.

"yes can i help you?" the owner asked.

"yes i believe you can" the person said how turned out to be gumball.

as the group were walking down the street, Yuma spoke.

"oops, i forgot my wallet, I'll be right back" Yuma said then went back to restaurant.

"go nightmare shark" gumball said and his monster attack the owner and brought his life points down to 0. gumball then took the owners number: Number 63: Shamoji Soldier.

"man, i wish i could duel a serious opponent" gumball said then left just as Yuma arrived.

"whoa, what happened here?" Yuma asked then saw the owner on the ground.

"hey, you okay?" Yuma asked.

"my card, that boy took my card" the owner said.

"what card" Yuma asked the turned and say the the mans number was not in the frame and was gone.

"oh no, Yuma it appears that not only are you, kite, and shark hunting numbers, but so is someone else. we must warn those 2" astral said.

(with gumball)

"nice work today gumball, and i already have someone for you to duel tomorrow" Luna said than pulled up a picture of Yuma.

"his names Yuma Tsukumo, find him and take his numbers" Luna said.

"Yuma?" gumball asked as he remembered Yuma from before.

End of chapter 2.

Want to know who Eviluder is? Follow this link:wiki/Eviluder

Want to know who Hishakaku is? Follow this link:wiki/Hishakaku

Want to know who Fender is? Follow this link:wiki/Fender

Want to know who Girag is? Follow this link:wiki/Girag

Want to know who the owner is? Follow this link:wiki/Number_63%27s_holder


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Yuma was walking with his friends, when he was stopped by gumball.

"hey Yuma" gumball said.

"oh hey gumball, how are you?" Yuma asked.

"good, but theres something I need to ask of you" gumball said.

"really, what?" Yuma asked.

"I need you to hand over all your number cards" gumball said which shocked everyone.

"my numbers?" Yuma asked shocked.

"I see, so he's a number hunter" astral said.

"hey are you the one who took the restaurant owners number card?" Yuma asked steamed.

"yes, in fact he was the 3rd victim of my FTK move" gumball explained.

"FTK?" Yuma asked.

"it means first turn kill Yuma" astral said.

"so you basically won all your duels in one turn?" Yuma asked.

"pretty much" gumball said.

"since I know you wont hand the numbers over to me so easily, I'll just duel you for them" gumball said then threw his d-pad up in the air.

"fine with me" Yuma said then threw his d-pad up in the air. The whole sequence of preparing to duel happened, then they begun.

"lets duel" they both said.

"since I'm the challenger, you go fist" gumball said.

"okay then, I'll start" Yuma said then drew.

"I summon Goblindbergh" Yuma said then his monster appeared.

Goblindbergh: level 4 Warrior with 1400 atk and 0 def.

"next I activate its special ability, when its summoned, I can summon another level 4 monster form my hand. I summon Gagaga Magician" Yuma said then his other monster hit the field.

Gagaga Magician: level 4 spellcaster with 1500 atk 1000 def.

"I overlay my 2 level 4 monsters, and with them build the overlay network. I Xyz Summon Number 39: Utopia" Yuma said then utopia appeared.

"I set one card face down and end my turn" Yuma said then gumballs turn begun.

"I activate Heavy Storm, which destroys all spell and trap cards and the field" gumball said as his card blow away Yuma's face down.

"I summon right hand shark" gumball said and his monster hit the field.

right hand shark: level 4 aqua with 1500 atk and 1000 def.

"so he uses a deck like shark" Yuma said.

"next the effect of my left hand shark from my hand activates, which lets me summon if from my hand" gumball said and his other monster hit the field.

"left hand shark: level 4 aqua with 1500 atk and 1000 def.

"I overlay my 2 level 4 monsters and Xyz Summon Bahamut Shark in defense mode" gumball said as his xyz monster hit the field.

Bahamut SharkL rank 4 sea serpent with 2700 atk and 2100 def.

"why would he summon a monster with high atk in defense mode?" Yuma asked himself.

"next I activate Rank drop. When I xyz summon, I can special summon another xyz monster from my extra deck with a rank lower then my first one" gumball explained.

"I use it to summon Cat Shark in defense mode" gumball said as his monster hit the field.

cat shark: rank 2 500 atk 600 def

"next I activate overlay region, which gives my Cat Shark and overlay unit" gumball said.

"I activate Bahamut Shark's effect. By detaching an overlay unit, I can special summon a rank 3 water monster from my extra deck" gumball said.

"I summon Number 47: Nightmare Shark in atk mode" gumball said as his number hit the field.

Number 47: Nightmare Shark: rank 3 sea serpent with 2000 atk and def.

"so he has a number card" astral said when he saw gumballs number.

"I activate nightmare sharks special ability. When its summoned, I can attach a level 3 water monster from my hand or field to it as an overlay unit" gumball explained.

"that means his monster will always have overlay units when its summoned" astral said.

"next I activate the effect of my cat shark. By detaching an overlay unit, one monster on my field has its atk doubled until the end phase. I'll use it on my nightmare shark" gumball said then nightmare shark's atk doubled from 2000 to 4000.

"that thing has 4000 atk points" Yuma said a little frightened.

"next I activate the effect of my nightmare shark. By detaching an overlay unit, one of my monsters can atk you directly this turn. I choose nightmare shark itself" gumball said.

"so this is how he won all of his duels in 1 turn, by wiping out his opponent's life points in 1 turn" astral explained.

"now nightmare shark, attack yuma's life points directly and win the duel" gumball said then his monster attacked.

"I activate Utopia's special ability. By detaching an overlay unit, your attack is negated" Yuma said.

"what?" gumball said surprised.

"go light wing shelled" Yuma said as utopia blocked the attack.

"I end my turn" gumball said annoyed.

Nightmare sharks attack dropped back to normal.

"I attack nightmare shark with utopia" Yuma said then utopia destroyed nightmare shark.

(gumball life points: 4000-3500)

"I set a card and end my turn" Yuma said.

Gumball draws.

"I activate Card of Sanctity. Now we must each draw until we both have 6 cards in our hands" gumball said and him and Yuma drew.

"I activate monster reborn to bring my nightmare shark back" gumball said as his monster came back.

Its effect activates, attaching my level 3 monster from my hand to it" gumball said.

"then I activate xyz unit. This spell card attaches itself to and xyz monster on my field as an overlay unit, and gives it 200 extra atk points for each of its ranks" gumball explained.

"since my nightmare shark is a rank 3, it gains 600 atk points" gumball said.

Nightmare shark ATK: 2000-2600

"then I activate overlay capture, which gives my nightmare shark one of your monster overlay unit" gumball said as his card took and 1 ORU(overlay unit) from utopia and gave it to nightmare shark. Gumball then switched his other monsters to attack.

"now nightmare shark attack utopia" gumball said and utopia was gone.

(Yuma: 4000-3900)

"Now my Behemoth Shark will attack you directly" gumball said.

"not when I activate my trap xyz reborn. This card brings and xyz back from the graveyard, then attaches itself to it as an overlay unit" Yuma said as utopia came back with xyz reborn as an overlay unit.

A reply occurs and Behemoth Shark attacks utopia. Yuma decides not to use utopia's effect and the attack continues. As utopia cant be destroyed by battle unless with a number, it isn't destroyed but Yuma still loses life points.

(Yuma: 3900-3700)

"I set a card and end my turn" gumball said.

Yuma draws and activates Exchange Guard Robe, which increases utopias attack by 500.

(utopia: 2500-3000)

"I attack cat shark with utopia" Yuma said as utopia attacked gumballs monster.

"I activate Attack Guidance Armor, which redirects the attack to Behemoth Shark" gumball said as utopia destroyed Behemoth Shark.

(gumball: 3500-3200)

"I end my turn" Yuma said.

Gumball draws and activates weak defense, which by sacrificing his weakest monster, his strongest monster cant be destroyed by card effects till his opponents next end phase.

"next I activate the effect of my nightmare shark. By detaching an overlay unit, one of my monsters can atk you directly this turn. I choose nightmare shark itself" gumball said.

(nightmare shark: ORU 3-2)

"now my monster attack" gumball said has his monster attack Yuma directly.

"I activate utopia's special ability" Yuma said but was cut off.

"I activate the effect of the overlay out from my hand. Discard activates when you detach and overlay unit, now by detaching and overlay unit from one of my monsters, your effect is negated" gumball explained.

(utopia: ORU 1-0) (nightmare shark: ORU 2-1)

"gumball why are you even hunting numbers anyway?" Yuma asked.

"simple, numbers are cards that shouldn't exist. That's why I'm going to eliminate the numbers" gumball explained.

"eliminate the numbers?" yuma asked shocked along with everyone (except gumball).

"that's right, now lets get back to the duel" gumball said.

The attack on Yuma continues.

(Yuma: 3700-1100)

"I set and end" gumball said.

Yuma draws. "I attack with utopia" Yuma said.

"I activate mystical space typhoon, which destroys your Exchange Guard Robe" gumball said as yumas card was destroyed.

(Utopia: 3000-2500)

"oh no" Yuma said. Nightmare shark counter attacks utopia and utopia is destroyed.

(Yuma: 1100-1000)

"I set a card facedown and end" Yuma said.

Gumball draws

"I attack with nightmare shark" gumball said.

"I activate impermeable attack, now I take no damage this turn" Yuma said as the damage was cancelled out.

"I set and end" gumball said.

"I activate monster reincarnation. By discarding a card from my hand, I can bring a monster back to my hand, I choose utopia" Yuma said. As utopia is an xyz, its returned to the extra deck instead.

"I activate monster reborn on gagaga magican" Yuma said and his monster was brought back to the field.

"then I activate the effect of gagaga child from my hand. I can special summon this card if I control another gagaga monster, then my child's level becomes that of magician" Yuma explained.

(child's level: 2-4)

"I overlay my 2 level 4 monsters, and with them build the overlay network. I Xyz Summon Number 39: Utopia" Yuma said then utopia reappeared.

"if you think that card can save you, your dead wrong" gumball said

"I now it can save me now, but when I evolve it, you'll be in trouble" Yuma said.

"by combining utopia with its overlay units, my monster can further evolve. GO Chaos Xyz Evolution" Yuma said then utopia reentered its sealed from, and went into the overlay network.

"appear Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray" Yuma said as his chaos number hit the field.

Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray rank 4 warrior with 2500 atk and 2000 def

"chaos number?" gumball said confused.

"I activate utopia ray's special ability. For each overlay unit I detach, it gains 500 atk" Yuma said then detached 3 overlay units.

(utopia ray: ORU 3-0) (utopia ray: atk 2500-4000)

"now its more powerful then my nightmare shark" gumball said shocked.

"that's not all, your monster loses 1000 atk for eack overlay unit mine used" Yuma said.

(nightmare shark: 2600-0)

"my monster has 0 atk now" gumball said.

"yup, now time to win. Utopia ray, attack with rising sun chaos slash" Yuma said has his monster attacked nightmare shark"

"if I cant win with you, then I'll tie with you" gumball said.

"I activate Contagion of Madness. Now you take damage equal to half what I take" gumball explained as nightmare shark was destroyed. Gumball takes 4000 points of damage and Yuma takes 2000 points of damage.

(gumball: 3200-0) (Yuma: 1000-0) duel ends in draw. Gumball then made is escape.

"I'll be back Yuma, count on it" gumball said as he felled.

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

"luna, I failed to obtain the numbers from Yuma" gumball said.

"don't worry about it, I have another target for you to go after" luna said.

"who?" gumball asked.

"I guy named shadow" luna said.

"all right, I'll leave immediately" gumball said then left.

(Meanwhile)

Shark was sitting on top of the school building thinking about gumball.

"Who was that kid and what did he want Yuma's numbers for?" shark said aloud.

_Flashback _

_I hunt numbers because after I collect them all, I plan to eliminate them._

_End of flashback._

"_Eliminate the numbers huh" _shark thought. Shark had already collected 3 numbers aside from shark drake. (Number 50: Blackship of Corn, Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon, and Number 22: Zombiestein)

"_I'd better see if I can get some more numbers to help Yuma out" _shark thought.

(Meanwhile)

Gumball had finally found shadow and challenged him to a duel.

The Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Gumball controls "Bahamut Shark" in Attack Position, while Shadow's field isn't shown.

Turn ?: gumball

gumball activates the effect of "Bahamut Shark", detaching an Xyz Material to Special Summon "Number 47: Nightmare Shark" from his Extra Deck in Attack Position (2000/2000). He activates its effect, attaching "Killer Frilled Shark" from his hand to it. He then uses its other effect, detaching "Killer Frilled Shark" to allow "Bahamut Shark" to attack Shadow directly (Shadow ? → 0).

"Now I get your number" gumball said and took his number (Number 31: Abel's Doom). Shadow disappeared.

"_I think I should go after that shark kid how was hanging around Yuma. My d-gazar picked up a signal from him that matched Yuma's chaos number, which means he might have one as well" _gumball thought.

(Meanwhile)

Shark was looking for someone who might have a number when someone approached him.

"Who are you?" shark asked.

"Someone who has a number" the person said who turned out to be shadow.

(Meanwhile)

"I wonder why gumball is after numbers" Yuma said aloud.

"Well if he is truly out to destroy them, we have to stop him" astral said.

(Back with shark and shadow)

"Now shark drake, attack shadow and end the duel" shark said as his monster attacked shadow.

"Now I get your number" shark said as he took shadows number (Number 13: Cain's Doom). Shadow disappeared.

Shark headed back to school, but on the way was stopped by someone.

"Hello shark" gumball said.

"You" shark said surprised.

"Yes it's me shark, have come to duel you and take your numbers" gumball said.

"Well you won't get them" shark said and the duel began.

Turn 1: Shark

Shark draws and Normal Summons "Double-Fin Shark" (1000/1200). He then Special Summons "Silent Angler" (800/1400) from his hand via its own effect as he controls a WATER monster. Shark overlays his two Level 4 monsters, with "Double-Fin Shark" being treated as two Overlay Units via its effect. He Xyz Summons "Number 32: Shark Drake" (2800/2100) in Attack Position. Shark sets a card then ends.

Turn 2: Gumball

Gumball Normal Summon "Right-Hand Shark" (1500/?) in Attack Position. Then, he Special Summons "Left-Hand Shark" (1300/?) from his hand, also in Attack Position, as he controls a "Right-Hand Shark". Gumball overlays his two monsters to Xyz Summon "Bahamut Shark" (2600/2100). he activates the Spell Card "Chain Summon", which, as gumball Xyz Summoned an Xyz Monster this turn, he can Special Summon a Xyz with a lower rank then Bahamut Shark. He summons "Cat Shark" (500/?) from his Extra Deck. Gumball activates "Overlay Region", attaching itself to "Cat Shark" as an Overlay Unit. He activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to Special Summon "Number 47: Nightmare Shark" (2000/2000) from his Extra Deck. He activates its effect, attaching "Killer Frilled Shark" from his hand to it. He activates the effect of "Cat Shark", detaching an Overlay Unit to double the ATK of a Rank 4 or lower Xyz Monster he controls until the End Phase, he chooses Nightmare Shark (2000 → 4000). Gumball then activates Nightmare Shark's second effect, detaching "Killer Frilled Shark" to allow itself to attack directly. Gumball attacks Shark directly with "Nightmare Shark", but Shark activates Negate Attack which negates Nightmare Shark's Attack. Gumball ends his turn. (Nightmare Shark: 4000 → 2000).

Turn 3: Shark

"Shark Drake" attacks "Nightmare Shark" (Gumball: 4000 → 3200). Shark activates the effect of "Shark Drake", detaching an Overlay Unit to Special Summon "Nightmare Shark" from Gumball's Graveyard to Gumball's side of the field in Attack Position, with its ATK reduced by 1000 (2000 → 1000) and allowing it to attack it again. "Shark Drake" attacks and destroys "Nightmare Shark" (Gumball: 3200 → 1400). Shark Sets a card.

Turn 4: Gumball

Gumball activates "card of sanctity", which causes both players to draw until they have 6 cards in there hand. Gumball activates "monster reborn" to bring back nightmare shark. As nightmare shark was summoned, it attachs a level 3 water monster from gumballs hand to it as an overlay unit (nightmare shark ORU: 0 → 1). Gumball activates "instant trap", which cause him to activate a trap card directly from his hand this turn, he choose "Full-Armored Xyz", letting him equip "Bahamut Shark" to "Nightmare Shark" and increase the ATK of the latter by that of the former (2000 → 4700). Gumball activates the effect of nightmare shark, detaching an overlay unit so his monster can attack shark directly (ORU: 1 → 0). Nightmare Shark attacks shark, but shark activates "Xyz Stun", which negates nightmare sharks effect this turn. A replay occurs and gumball has nightmare shark attack shark drake, shark drake is destroyed (shark: 4000 → 2100). Gumball sets a card and ends his turn.

Turn 5: shark

Shark activates "premature burial" to bring back shark drake by paying 800 life points (2100 → 1300). at this moment, all of gumballs and sharks monster are destroyed and out come to their fields the number they won from shadow (Number 31: Abel's Doom to gumballs field, and Number 13: Cain's Doom to sharks field). Shark and gumball are chained to their monsters and there life points become 1000 (shark: 2100 → 1000) (gumball: 1400 → 1000).

"What's going on?" gumball asked surprised.

"I don't know" shark said surprised.

"I can explain" a voice said who turned out to be shadow.

"shadow?" gumball said surprised.

"you did this?" shark asked.

"well yes and no, it has to do with the numbers you got from me. Just read there effects." Shadow explained.

Number 13: Cain's Doom Effect:

Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. If "Number 31: Abel's Doom" is in your opponent's Extra Deck and both players' Life Points become equal to or less than half their starting Life Points: Destroy all monsters on the field, and if you do, Special Summon this card from your Extra Deck and have both players life points become 1000. While "Number 31: Abel's Doom" is on the field, this card cannot be destroyed, and if this card battles, your opponent takes damage equal to this card's ATK.

Number 31: Abel's Doom Effect:

Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. If "Number 13: Cain's Doom" is in your opponent's Extra Deck and both players' Life Points become equal to or less than half their starting Life Points: Destroy all monsters on the field, and if you do, Special Summon this card from your Extra Deck and have both players life points become 1000. While "Number 13: Cain's Doom" is on the field, this card cannot be destroyed, and if this card battles, your opponent takes damage equal to this card's ATK.

Turn 5: Shark

"Cain's Doom" must attack, and it attacks Gumball's "Abel's Doom" but both monsters are not destroyed from the battle. Their effects activate, dealing damage equal to their ATK to the other player (Shark 1000 → 500, Gumball 1000 → 500).

"Ha ha ha. Next turn, both your life points will hit 0 and I well take all your numbers" shadow said evilly.

"I lost those duels to you 2 on purpose so you would take those numbers. They will continue to activate automatically and inflect damage, and there attacks are very painful. Can you hold up until your life points hit 0" shadow explained while laughing evilly.

"Not if I can help it" a voice said who turned out to be Yuma.

"Yuma" shark said surprised.

"Yeah, kite told me what was going on" Yuma explained.

"Kite?" shark asked confused.

"Yes" another voice said who turned out to be kite.

"I saw the duel and I thought I should call Yuma and tell him" kite explained.

"I will duel you for shark and gumballs sake" Yuma said to shadow.

"Alright, lets duel" shadow said.

A Duel starts between Yuma and Shadow, while sharks and gumballs Duel continues at the same time as Yuma and Shadow's Duel. Shadow makes an offer for Yuma to give up his Life Points in exchange for sharks and gumballs Life Points. Yuma decides to give up 2002 Life Points, for shark and gumball to gain 1001 Life Points each (Yuma 4000 → 1998, gumball 500 → 1501, shark 500 → 1501).

"Well this should be interesting" another voice said who turned out to be Luna.

"Luna" gumball said surprised.

"Yes gumball, when you didn't come back after your duel with shadow, I got worried and I decided to find you" Luna explained.

"I see you have no integrated shadow" Luna said to shadow.

"Who are you?" Yuma asked.

"My name is Luna, I am the one who recruited gumball for the purpose of collecting number cards" luna said which shocked Yuma and his friends.

Yuma explains to her that the power of the "Numbers" isn't bad, and that if a good person had them, it would be okay. However, Luna explains that "good power or bad power" isn't the problem - the problem is that power's very existence; As such a power exists, people would fight over it, and the world would be destroyed. Yuma says that she doesn't know that, but she says that she does, and that the fight had already begun.

"Whatever I have to save gumball and shark" Yuma said.

Yuma Tsukumo vs. Shadow:

Turn 1: Shadow

Shadow Normal Summons "Splitting Planarian" (1000/800) in Attack Position. He activates its effect, banishing it to Special Summon two "Shadow Planarians" (500/400) from his Deck. He then overlays his two Level 3 "Shadow Planarians" to Xyz Summon "Number 48: Shadow Lich" (1800/0) in Attack Position. He Sets a card.

Turn 2: Yuma

Yuma Special Summons "Swift Hippo Dynatherium" (1600/?) from his hand. When "Swift Hippo Dynatherium" is Special Summoned from the hand, Shadow can Special Summon a monster from his Graveyard of the same Level as "Swift Hippo Dynatherium" to his side of the field, but he has no Level 4 monsters in his Graveyard. Yuma then Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000) and overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yuma attacks "Shadow Lich" with "Utopia", but Shadow activates its effect. When "Shadow Lich" is attacked, destroyed, or removed from the field by the card effect of a card the opponent controls, it can Special Summon as many "Phantom Tokens" as possible instead, while becoming an "Phantom Token" itself. Shadow Special Summons four "Phantom Tokens" (500/500) in Attack Position. He takes no battle damage from battles involving "Phantom Tokens". A replay occurs, and Yuma attacks and destroys the middle "Phantom Token" with "Utopia", which is not the real "Shadow Lich". As a "Phantom Token" is destroyed, its effect activates, dealing damage equal to its ATK to the opponent (Yuma 1998 → 1498). Yuma Sets a card.

Turn 3: Shadow

Shadow activates the other effect of "Shadow Lich", gaining the combined ATK of his three "Phantom Tokens" until the end of the turn ("Shadow Lich" 1800 → 3300). Shadow attacks "Utopia" with "Shadow Lich", at which point Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia" to negate the attack. Shadow activates his face-down "Xyz Stun", negating the effect of "Utopia". Yuma activates his face-down "Half Unbreak", preventing "Utopia" from being destroyed by battle and halving any battle damage from this battle. The attack continues (Yuma 1498 → 1098).

Gumball vs. Shark

Turn 6: gumball

Gumball's "Number 31: Abel's Doom" (500/500) attacks Shark's "Number 13: Cain's Doom" (500/500), but both monsters are not destroyed by battle. Their effects activate, dealing damage equal to their ATK to the other player (Gumball 1501 → 1001, Shark 1501 → 1001).

Turn 7: Shark

Shark's "Cain's Doom" attacks gumball "Abel's Doom". Both monsters are not destroyed, and both players take 500 damage. (Shark 1001 → 501, gumball 1001 → 501).

Turn 8: gumball

Gumball's "Abel's Doom" attacks Shark's "Cain's Doom". Both monsters are not destroyed, and both players take 500 damage. (Gumball 501 → 1, Shark 501 → 1).

"Well it looks like they won't be able to hold on much longer" shadow said then laughed evilly.

Duels continue in the next chapter.

End of chapter 4.


End file.
